


Spring of Red Camellia

by gomushroom



Series: Rainy November [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: A month later, these two finally have that long awaited Sunday lunch slash home date.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! I’ve been looking forward to revisit this universe since the beginning of this year. I have never thought this one would be _my_ constant in November, but here I am. Here’s the (first of what I hope will be many) smut-fluff part of the Juntoshi journey I’ve been enjoying. 
> 
> Happy Bisday, Ohno Satoshi!

They meet for two more dinner dates before Ohno finally feels less nervous when he’s with Matsumoto. The talk about Sunday lunch is not forgotten, Ohno can tell, it’s merely shifted to the back of the room. It’s still there with its lingering promise, but Ohno is grateful that Matsumoto appears to give him the space and time to mull over the possibilities.

The thought of being with Matsumoto no longer scares Ohno. He knows now that Matsumoto is at the very least as serious as he is with this thing going on between them. 

So Ohno continue his visits at the end of his days at least once a week. He now has Matsumoto’s contact number and sometimes they talk to each other when Ohno is not able to stop by, or when Matsumoto has to tell him that he will be closing shop because he’s going up to Sendai to visit his relatives.

They are now enjoying their dinner—another set of bento from Matsumoto—at a cool summer night. Ohno has been distracted the whole afternoon though, with his performance review coming up at his office.

He knows Matsumoto notices, but he wasn’t saying anything. Not until near the end of their night, when they are sharing a chocolate cake Ohno has brought for dessert.

“Ohno-san,” Matsumoto says, his tone soft and careful. “Is everything okay?” 

Ohno looks up and finds Matsumoto staring at him with an obvious concern written on his face. And has to look away since he cannot bear Matsumoto’s kind gesture.

“You are very distracted tonight,” Matsumoto says when Ohno stays silent. “You don't have to tell me anything if you don’t want to. But at least let me know if there’s something bothering you?”

Ohno wants to say a lot of things, everything, but at the same time he doesn’t want to say anything. He will only bring his own problems here into their shared space. 

“Work hasn't been nice,” Ohno finally says, settling on the vague but truthful fact even if it’s an understatement.

Matsumoto only nods and waits for him. Maybe Ohno can say a bit more, and he finds the tiny courage to continue, to share even if it’s only a little bit.

“I'm not really good at my job. But— I keep on thinking that if I lose this job I'll be nothing. It doesn't pay a lot, just enough to get by. But… Someone who can't work hard on what's in front of him doesn't get to say he's been trying. So— So, I'll just keep on trying.”

That’s definitely more that he’s planning to say, but with Matsumoto’s sad eyes at him, blinking in silent for a moment, like he’s trying to find something to say and comfort Ohno.

“Was this the reason you didn’t want to talk about your work when I asked few months back?”

“What?”

Matsumoto lets out a small smile, with the lingered sadness in his eyes. “I asked you how was work when we first had dinner together, and you were so surprised and uncomfortable.”

“I did?”

“You did. I felt so terrible since I thought you were offended. I promised myself that I wouldn’t prod. But—“

“You never did,” Ohno says. His hand reaches out to get a hold of Matsumoto’s. He feels the warmth of Matsumoto’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, and doesn’t let go.

“I still wonder though why you reacted so strongly on the question,” Matsumoto adds. “I did apologize, and now I apologize once again if my question sets unease in you.”

Ohno stares at his hold on Matsumoto’s hand. It feels right, so he gets the courage to continue. A little bit more. “I never told anyone that.”

“Told anyone what?”

“That I've been trying. That I’ll just keep on trying,” Ohno says, his voice showed his uncertainty. “People use to see that I don’t have it in me, to even try, so I let them to say whatever they want of me.”

“But you’ve always been trying, right? You’ve been trying so hard, haven’t you?” 

Ohno has to look up to meet Matsumoto’s eyes because what he heard is just full of conviction. 

Matsumoto sounds so sure this time. He moves his hand, the one in Ohno’s grip, unhurried and opening his palm so they can lace their fingers. “You are trying so hard, Ohno-san.” 

Ohno shakes his head. An uncomfortable yet sweet pain explodes on his chest. And he wants to cry because right here right now, someone is finally around him to say that he’s been trying so hard, that he’s been doing his best.

“No one has ever told me that.” There’s an unspoken plea, a blatant praise, and a raw gratitude. Ohno’s breath hitches once, twice, before he sighs in relief and happiness. “You're the first.” 

Matsumoto shifts and leans forward, dropping a warm kiss on Ohno cheek. He also keeps their hand together, and then in half hug, Matsumoto stays in his space, his breath soft brushing Ohno’s ear. Ohno’s hand reaches to brush Matsumoto’s thigh, and settling there for a while, holding the man close for a moment longer. He squeezes Matsumoto’s hand one last time and holds on to one of the most precious moments of his life.

*

Matsumoto is extremely clingy when it was time for Ohno to go. Ohno has been noticing that Matsumoto has also expressed his worry more openly now. “Are you sure you’re warm enough? Do you need something else?”

Ohno simply says the first thing that comes across his mind. “I don't want to stay longer.”

“What?” Matsumoto’s face fell, confusion so obvious in his expression. “Why?” 

Ohno takes a deep breath and doesn't look up to meet Matsumoto’s eyes. He can't. He stares hard to the ground, and says, “I had a good time today. I haven't enjoyed dinner so much for so long. Today we are still taking things slow and it was fun.”

“Ohno-san—”

Eyes still on the ground, Ohno continues, “You made me so happy today.”

“Ohno-san—”

“If I stay over now I won't be able to hold back. I won’t be able to stop just at kissing you goodbye. I won’t be able to restrain myself from doing things that I’ve wanted to do to you since the first time we met. You don't deserve that. So I'll take my leave now and—“

“Ohno-san--”

“—I'll come over another day.”

“You don't have to wait. We can—“

“I need to. We need to wait. Because if I kiss you now, I don't think I'd be able to stop. I want to take my time. We need to take our time.”

At the rapid use of we, Ohno sighs inside. He was so wrapped in his own worry, but he hasn’t been using the word ‘we’ as freely as Matsumoto has done. Now that he did, it was…liberating in some sense. But he definitely needs to step back right now, simply because it’s too much, too fast, and he couldn’t think straight. 

Matsumoto says nothing for a long moment before taking one step closer to Ohno, trapping him against the wall next to the door of the shop.

“Matsumoto-san,” Ohno says in a soft whine. He only has so much self-restraint.

“Stay over next time. Come over on Sunday. We’ll have that Sunday lunch and also dinner. You can even spend the night here if you want.”

Ohno blinks as he processes the open invitation. Matsumoto has said it in a husky whisper and it doesn't help that Ohno's mind is already filled with the scent of the shop, the warmth of Matsumoto’s body, and the softness of the unspoken promises.

He then finds himself nodding his easy acceptance, smiling, eyes bright with happiness. And Matsumoto shares the smile, his eyes also warm and inviting—and Ohno wants nothing but to stay and just forgo his own reason. Yet he knows that this precious thing between them requires more than reckless decisions. “I’ll take that Sunday lunch and dinner happily.”

Matsumoto is smiling so wide. “And since you said you won’t be able to stop if you kiss me, I’m going to kiss you and you have to do nothing else but to take it.”

Ohno is already gasping, partially wanting to tell Matsumoto that it's not a good idea, that his heart feels like leaping out of his chest, that— But Matsumoto’s lips touch his and Ohno can only hums contently, his hands reaching to keep the man pressed against him, close and tight.

This.

_This._

This is no longer half-sided, full of questions and insecurity. This is new. This is exhilarating. This is, Ohno is sure now, something more. For the first time in a long time, Ohno’s heart beat faster but steady and assuring. He now knows this is no longer a quick crush or at first sight attraction.

If Matsumoto has any doubt that Ohno doesn't share the same feeling, he must be completely certain now that they are both into each other. If Ohno has any doubt that Matsumoto is interested in him, he must be completely certain now that Matsumoto has that _much_ of interest.

No one kisses their partner this deep and serious if they don't have that much of interest.

At least Ohno is sure of that.

They are breathless, dizzy, and smiling by the time they part for air.

“Okay. If I kiss you again, I would not be able to stop,” Matsumoto finally says, breath short and hot in Ohno's face. His hand reaches up and holds Ohno's face. “Text me when you get home, will you?”

Ohno is grateful for the simple request, said in innocent petulant tone he has not yet heard from Matsumoto. He tries to calm his heart, knowing that soon enough they will have their time. For now they'll part and until then. 

Ohno flashes a grin and says, “I will, Matsumoto-san.”

*

Ohno has another doubt episode in the middle of the next week but this time Matsumoto manages to wrangle the thoughts out of Ohno by the phone and they end up talking over the phone for hours at night. They can’t make it on the first weekend after the dinner, but they quickly agree to move their lunch date to the second weekend. 

_Come early_ , Matsumoto has messaged him. _I can use help for preparing lunch_.

So, Ohno comes around before noon. He finds himself smiling when he sees the sign of the shop and this time goes straight to the stairs on the back of the shop. At the top of the stairs, he finds a small porch, with the door in the far side. There are some plant pots in rows—not all of them look green and flush, but Ohno just keep smiling as he takes in the new sight.

He gives himself a chance to take few calming breaths before pressing the buzzer. 

There’s sound of scrambling inside the apartment and before Ohno can lets out a chuckle—because he knows Matsumoto is probably rushing to the front door—the door opens and reveals a smiling Matsumoto, in comfortable sweatpants and flashy shirt. 

Ohno has only thought of wearing the first shirt he found on the top of his laundry pile and simple jeans. And it just hits him right then that they are finally meeting the first time without their work clothes. He’s not wearing his work suit and Matsumoto is not wearing the crisp shirt he’s always have whenever he manned the store.

This is how they are on their day off and at home.

“Come right in,” Matsumoto says, opening the door wider and letting Ohno to step into the apartment. “And let me have that jacket.”

Ohno hands Matsumoto his jacket and takes his time with his shoes. 

Leading the way inside the apartment, Matsumoto says, “It’s not much but I did thorough cleaning and it does look better than usual.”

Brightness from the day welcomes him as the large window from one side of the apartment is slid open completely. The morning summer breeze still lingers in the room. The living room is small but the couch looks inviting and homey. Books lined up on the rows of shelf across the couch. A sparkling clean kitchen is on the far side and another door, which Ohno suspects might as well be the bedroom is closed.

It doesn’t smell like lavender here, Ohno notes. It’s more like combination of citrus and fresh air and coffee.

“Coffee?”

“You want one?” Matsumoto asks. He’s been watching Ohno as he takes in the whole apartment. “I don’t have any right now, but I can easily made it if you want.”

“No. I mean, I would love some coffee. Yes. But I was thinking that your place smells like coffee and it’s nice.” Ohno shifts to face Matsumoto, offering a grin. “It’s a very nice home.”

Matsumoto grins back at him and nods. “I also have cold tea if you don’t want coffee.”

“Cold tea will be great,” Ohno says and follows Matsumoto to the kitchen. There’s two small high comfortable-looking stools on the counter, and without a dining table around, Ohno supposes that Matsumoto usually just spends his time in the kitchen along the way.

Matsumoto goes to retrieve the cold tea pitcher from the refrigerator and a couple of mugs. Ohno takes his time to observe Matsumoto’s movement around the kitchen, as Matsumoto moves swiftly in the small space. 

He brought the tea mugs across the counter, and takes a seat next to Ohno. “Do you need sugar?”

Ohno just shakes his head and nods his thanks. He takes few gulps of the refreshing cold tea before leaning back against his seat and smiles at Matsumoto. “You know, I thought you’d be the more active type rather than the staying at home one.”

Matsumoto chuckles at that. He takes a sip of his cold tea and swirl in his seat to face Ohno. “I work full time, with lots of self-inflicted overtime. I try to finish everything by the week because I want to have Sunday for myself.”

Ohno swirls a little bit on his seat—finding that it can actually rotates from imitating Matsumoto’s movement—and bumps his socked legs with Matsumoto’s barefoot ones.

“At first, I kind of imagined you as someone who likes going out. Not someone who's staying home on Sunday like this.”

Matsumoto chuckles as he nudge Ohno’s calf with his toes. “I do like to go around shopping, especially for clothes. But this Sunday I want nothing but this.”

Ohno blushes. “I don't want to intrude more than I already have.“

“You never do. I want you here,” Matsumoto says in an easy tone.

And Ohno finds it easier to believe, now that he’s here and he’s hearing it from Matsumoto himself. “I think I want to be here more than you.”

Matsumoto chuckles. “Are we going to play that game?”

“Not really,” Ohno says with a grin. Yes. It’s easier to believe now. Plus, it does feel so good to be able to go on this playful banter with Matsumoto.

“So, I only need 20 minutes to have lunch ready. Are you already hungry?

Ohno nods, hiding his shy smile. “After all I skipped breakfast.”

Matsumoto frowns at him with questioning look. 

Ohno hurriedly explains. “It’s just I woke up later than I want to," Ohno says. "I couldn't force myself to sleep last night. Was too excited for today.”

Matsumoto’s frown lessen a bit but he’s still sound serious when he says, “You can have a nap after lunch. Get some rest a bit.”

“But—“

“It’s Sunday after all. I have a book I want to finish so there's nothing pressing we need to do. We can just lazy around. It'd be even better if we can get a rest that we deserve. It has been a long week for you too, right?”

Ohno doesn't know what to say at that so he stares, in disbelief and gratitude, and leans forward to drop a quick kiss on Matsumoto's cheek. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” Matsumoto says, his eyes are closed, a soft smile blooming on his face. “But you missed the actual spot.”

Ohno lets out a chuckle. He steps down from the stool, taking half step forward, and with Matsumoto’s giving Ohno’s space between his legs, Ohno stands in front of Matsumoto with his heart pounding in his chest. He reaches up to have his hand framing Matsumoto’s blushed cheek he just kissed. “Did I?”

Matsumoto only nods this time, his eyes still closed and eyelashes fluttering, his soft cheeks trembling in Ohno’s hand. Ohno has to take his time to admire the sight he’s holding in his hand, all the offer for him, all the patience that Matsumoto has showed him, all the beauty. 

Who is he to deny Matsumoto's wishes?

Ohno wets his lips and begins to drop short and quick teasing pecks on Matsumoto’s flush pouting lips.

Matsumoto lets out a small satisfied sound that Ohno wants to hear again. Ohno feels Matsumoto wraps his arms around him, holding him close. Now that they are in Matsumoto’s apartment, bright and open unlike the dim and closed shop, Ohno wants nothing but to savour the moment, the man in front of him, and the closeness they are sharing. 

He angles Matsumoto’s face a little bit, pressing closer, deepening the kiss, tangling their breaths, hot and suffocating. When Matsumoto moans against his lips, when Ohno feels Matsumoto’s grip tightens on his waist, Ohno goes for more. 

He is with Matsumoto in a bright kitchen on a Sunday morning, and Ohno loves it. Ohno loves this.

Ohno takes his time and when he leans back, slowly, still dropping quick and wet noisy kisses around Matsumoto’s flush lips and cheeks while still keeping them close. He keeps his hold firm, wanting to breathe each other’s air, and just be there close and together. “I have always want to kiss you like that.” 

Matsumoto's breathing is erratic and Ohno knows that his is too. They stay like that for a moment before Matsumoto's eyes flutters open, so slow and beautiful. When their eyes meet, Ohno feels something more that he needs to rectify what he just said.

“No, that doesn’t come out right. I have always wanted us to kiss like that. This right here is beyond my imagination.”

Matsumoto chuckles at that. His breathing has evened out but his smile doesn’t falter. “We should start lunch soon. I do expect you to help out though, I didn’t have everything ready. I had to run to the supermarket this morning because I forgot to buy something important.”

“Of course, I can help.” Ohno laughs at that. So they are both too excited for this date—that’s nice to know. That’s really nice to know. And now that they are here, they might as well enjoy being here together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original plan was to write explicit chapter for this Juntoshi AU--so when time wasn't permitting on the actual birthday date, I kept on pushing this on the side and promised myself to post this (as a continuation) when it's done.
> 
> I put this on separate chapter because the first part can actually stand alone. This is just the (long awaited sexy tiem) extension.

Matsumoto is preparing a set of pasta and salad for their lunch. Something very simple, he keeps on telling Ohno—but Ohno wasn’t expecting Italian food. Not when all he knows so far was for Matsumoto to be a good cook when it comes to Japanese dishes.

“You can cook Italian, too?” Ohno has taken his seat back when Matsumoto decides that it is really time to start preparing their lunch. He has two bowls in front of him, a knife and some fresh lettuce and cucumbers.

Matsumoto lets out a chuckle. He is graceful in the kitchen, Ohno has noticed, moving swiftly behind the counter. “Pasta is much easier than those bentos we usually had. I thought some mentaiko pasta would be better for our lunch.”

“Better?”

“This doesn’t require much preparation. Mostly all you need to do is follow the recipe and throw everything in the pan accordingly. But they are better consumed shortly after cooking.” Matsumoto is stirring sliced shimeji mushroom and butter in the shimmering pan skillfully, working on three different things all at once. “With those Japanese dishes, I can cook a large portion or a week’s worth to store them in the fridge and go around them bits by bits for a week.”

“I didn’t know that.” Ohno returns his focus to the salad bowl. “But I’ll eat anything you cook.”

Ohno definitely misses seeing Matsumoto smiles shyly, but he goes on finishing his task and then patiently waiting for lunch to simply prepared.

*

Matsumoto says they better have the dish by the living room sofa—and Ohno helps him arrange their pasta plates on the coffee table before taking a seat on by the carpeted floor. And after Matsumoto brings cold teas and set of small mugs, they begin partaking.

Ohno is moaning with delight at the first bite. “This is good. This is very good.”

Matsumoto’s eyes shine happily as he hums with his mouth full. “I'm glad.”

Ohno hasn’t fully used to the fact that Matsumoto is cooking for him willingly, eagerly sometimes, but he knows that he is not to question the kindness. Matsumoto has reassured him countless time by now Ohno knows that everything is genuine, be it the meal he made for both of them, the time he spent with Ohno, or his welcome at the home he now opens for Ohno.

Ohno pours more tea for Matsumoto when he refills his cup. And Ohno has only look up from his empty plate to have Matsumoto offering him second serving. Ohno even manages to convince Matsumoto that it is only fair for him to do the dishes; Matsumoto has done all the preparation and cooking after all.

Matsumoto agrees—albeit with slight unwillingness, with detailed instruction too—and decides that they will have their dessert, dark chocolate biscuits Ohno brought to the shop a week ago, back at the couch.

When Ohno did the dishes he turns to go back to the living room, finding Matsumoto already set the biscuit for Ohno and filled the pitcher with fresh cold tea. He also, Ohno notices, prepares an oshibori.

“It’s going to get messy but I had one of this few night ago and it was so good,” Matsumoto say as he welcomes Ohno to his side, already taking bite into a biscuit. “I never pegged you for liking sweet things.”

Ohno takes a biscuit, the chocolate layer melting in the tips of his fingers, and takes the first small bite. “I also love cake.”

“I see.” Matsumoto raises his eyebrows in wonder, smiling with a dash of chocolate marring the side of his lips. 

Ohno lets out a chuckle at the sight. He knows that probably there’s some chocolate sticking to his front teeth, but he doesn’t mind at all. He’s full from a wonderful lunch and now they are together enjoying some chocolate.

Matsumoto tries to lick his lips, still unsuccessful in ridding the chocolate. “I bet there’s chocolate somewhere on my face.”

“And I have them on my teeth,” Ohno says. “It’s okay.”

They need to concentrate on the biscuits, since almost the chocolate layer begins to dirty their fingers the longer they have it on their hands. But it is comfortably quiet in the room, with them both enjoying the challenge of finishing the biscuit with minimal mess. Cool summer breeze fills the room, adding certain degree of calmness into the space they both share.

Matsumoto offers Ohno the oshibori when he finished the biscuit, which Ohno welcomes thankfully because it was truly messy. But he makes mistake by glancing up and got to see, just in perfect time, how Matsumoto tries to lick some of the chocolate from his fingers, his tongue swirling on the tips of his fingers.

He must have let out a sigh because Matsumoto looks up, meeting meets Ohno’s heated gaze with a slow smirk. The sight is dirty, wet, and inviting.

Ohno stutters, both pleasantly surprised and confused. Weren’t they having dessert a moment ago. “I’ll just— Put this— in the kitchen and—”

When Ohno rushes to the kitchen, he doesn’t miss the way Matsumoto’s smile widens, sending Ohno a look that he hasn’t seen yet but already feels weirdly familiar. A look that tells Ohno that he’s being teased, seduced, and simply wanted.

*

Matsumoto busies himself on the sofa, putting away the small plates and all. And after a few minutes--even if it doesn’t feel awkward for Ohno, he knows this is coming--Matsumoto goes back to his side.

“I have no TV, I’m sorry."

Ohno shakes his head with a smile. “It’s okay. It’s quiet and I like it. It really resembles your shop, but a lot different in other way.”

“I’m glad you think so.” Matsumoto takes his phone out of his pocket, holding it in his hand, and says. “I’ve been meaning to ask for a while. Do you have LINE?”

Ohno blinks before it dawns on him. “Oh, I do.”

“Maybe it’s better to use it rather than text messaging each other. I can then send you some stickers or something.”

Chuckles escape him, and Ohno cannot help to block the image quickly forming in his head. That they are going to probably bombard each other with cute stickers. “Okay.”

Ohno pulls his phone out of his pocket, and holding it between them. Matsumoto catches on quickly, and they only need to shake their phones, close to each other, and then there are sounds of pings almost simultaneously on each of their phone.

“Ah, I got you.”

I got you too, Ohno smiles at his screen. He gives a few quick taps on Matsumoto’s ID and then they are both in the same chat room. A moment and then a grinning brown bear holding a banner of ‘I’ll be in your favor’ appears.

“Are you going to send me cute stickers from now on?”

Matsumoto grins as he nods. “I sure am. And I can send you some I get from the shop—the rare ones. Let me just find one for now.”

Ohno watches Matsumoto tapping and scrolling curiously, and shortly another pings. He laughs when he sees green frog with cute round eyes, holding the same banner of ‘I’ll be in your favor’. And he has to even his breathing for him to say, “Are you also going to say that you have more versions of this banner?”

Matsumoto’s face is a bit smug, his eyes bright. “I might have.”

“The only reply I can think of is drawing you some.”

Matsumoto smiles soften at the offer. “I’m going to be more than happy to have one of your doodles again.” 

Ohno remembers their first meeting and how Matsumoto was so awed at his half-assed doodles. Matsumoto has brought up the doodles in some of their dinner meetings, but Ohno never thought that Matsumoto would remember. 

“I do have a drawing app here. I can give you a quick one,” he says, already fiddling with his phone. 

“Take your time.” 

Matsumoto then shifts a bit and curls his body on the corner of the sofa, half facing Ohno with his legs folded casually. He begins to read something on his screen, scrolling as he quickly smiles or frowns over things he found. Meanwhile Ohno closes his eyes, letting his ideas swirling in his head, letting his legs go straight under the table, and begins to fiddle with his app. He has a doodle, or two, to draw after all.

*

It’s the cool breeze that tickles Ohno awake. It’s the serene comfortable feeling that tells him that he’s not home; he’s somewhere else, he tells himself before he remembers, oh he’s in Matsumoto’s living room. Slowly, he shifts and turns to his side, his phone sliding off from his hand to the sofa, only to find the most beautiful sight.

Matsumoto is sleeping next to him.

Ohno blinks, trying to rid the drowsiness and sluggishness of his mind, and watches Matsumoto’s relaxed expression and his steady breathing. After a moment, he takes in the details he sometimes was too shy to look. Those long eyelashes, the pouty mouth, the dots of beauty marks, and the generous lips--all the features that have been in Ohno’s mind for almost a year now. 

Ohno doesn’t give himself a chance for second thought, for shyness. He just does what he has wanted to do.

He reaches the tips of his fingers to touch Matsumoto’s cheekbone, finding it warm and soft.

The sight of Matsumoto’s eyes fluttering open slowly, the feeling of having Matsumoto’s face leaning toward his touch, is even more beautiful than anything Ohno has ever seen.

Matsumoto’s voice is soft when he says, “Hey.”

Ohno does nothing but smiles, keeping his hand framing Matsumoto’s cheek. He has nothing else to say but a question. “Can I kiss you?”

With his eyes closed, Matsumoto lets out sleepy chuckles and says, “Yes.”

Yet Ohno takes his time, hands reaching up to keep Matsumoto in place. He drops fleeting kisses, taking in Matsumoto’s pleased sighs and taking more. They start to kiss, lips meeting in quiet leisure, coaxing startled gasps and shallow breaths. 

Ohno’s hand reaches up to touch the tips of Matsumoto’s hair around his neck, pulling slightly on the strands and drawing out muffled moans. He keeps them pressed closer but it is Matsumoto’s hand that slides into the Ohno’s shirt. 

Giving his permission for Matsumoto to touch him, Ohno’s hands boldly begin to rub against Matsumoto’s side, encouraging and inviting.

Matsumoto then leans back before pushing himself up, sliding himself onto Ohno’s lap. Ohno humps in surprise a bit, but he welcomes the weight, and takes a strong hold. 

There’s trace of sleepiness but Matsumoto’s eyes are more alert now, sending question, asking for more, and waiting for Ohno to decide. “Okay?

“More than,” Ohno whispers against Matsumoto’s lips. “Can I?”

Matsumoto doesn’t even ask what Ohno wants, he just nods, and leans forward to kiss Ohno again. 

Ohno is completely surrounded, ensconced with Matsumoto, with his warmth, with desire, and he tugs Matsumoto’s shirt, wanting to have more skin to touch, to have Matsumoto wriggle on his lap, to go further.

Matsumoto is helpful, pulling himself from Ohno’s kiss, and quickly pulling off his shirt before setting on the table behind them. 

And then he surprises Ohno by sliding to the floor, sitting on his legs, in front of Ohno, _offering_. 

Ohno is stunned into silence, hands framing Matsumoto’s face, eyes with question. He watches Matsumoto working on unbuttoning Ohno’s shirt, his eyes locked with Ohno’s. And it’s so much he can take when Matsumoto’s fingers begins stroking Ohno’s abs muscle and then cups his clothed erection.

The question is directed to Ohno this time. “Can I?”

Who is he to deny Matsumoto's wishes? Not the day before, not today, probably not ever, and Ohno finds his voice, hoarse and breathless, to answer this time. “Yes.”

It feels like molten fire suddenly rushing through him, drowning him with needs. Ohno’s eyes fixed on following Matsumoto’s movement as the man goes down to his knees as he presses his back against the sofa, holding back his moans. 

Matsumoto is kneeling on the floor and leaning half of his weight to the sofa and Ohno. 

Ohno’s fingers seek purchase, grasping the soft couch cover, gasping when Matsumoto’s fingertips flutters down his stomach, opening his shirt further. His cock, half hard, hurts inside his jeans and Ohno knows that Matsumoto knows, Matsumoto must know. After the shirt is set aside, Matsumoto continues to deal with Ohno’s belt, slowly but sure, and Ohno holds his breath as Matsumoto lowers his jeans along with his briefs, and lets out a relieved sigh and excited shudder. 

“Ohno-san,” Matsumoto moans appreciatively at the sight of Ohno’s curved hard cock. And he leans down, without warning, like he’s wanted to do so for a long time. He gives long wet licks to the underside of Ohno’s cock. 

The action sends Ohno whimpering loudly, his mind whirling on the thought that this is definitely one of his wettest dreams coming true. Matsumoto appears to like what he’s hearing so he continues the onslaught, going slower in pace.

Ohno’s hand finds Matsumoto’s head, unconsciously, threading his fingers into the soft hair before giving it a slight pull. He doesn’t want to imply but then Matsumoto hums his approval, and says, “Let me know what you like.”

The request sends shivers down to Ohno’s spine, and both his hands are holding Matsumoto’s head now, on each side, both curling to take firm hold of Matsumoto’s hair, holding him just shy before his cock. He can feel Matsumoto’s breathing on the head of his dick, and Ohno’s eyes, clouded with desire and want, meet Matsumoto’s eyes, “Still okay?”

“More than okay,” Matsumoto breathes. “Keep me where you want me.”

There’s so much Ohno could take without whimpering loudly again. And Matsumoto sticks his tongue out and then wets his parted lips, huffing hot air into Ohno’s cock. He stays where Ohno holds him still to make sure he gets his point across, waiting for Ohno to tell him what he likes.

“Like this.” Ohno guides Matsumoto’s mouth to take his cock slowly, for him to savor the hot and wet tightness, and he cannot hold back his groans this time. He feels Matsumoto’s shallow breath and long hums, and he doesn’t stop guiding until Matsumoto takes half of his cock. He knows that he cannot be selfish, even though it is so difficult to keep his mind straight when his entire body is on burning and everything is so hot, wet, and tight.

Ohno feels Matsumoto fingers holding tight onto his ankles, as if he tries to ground himself with holding Ohno or to keep his hands from pleasuring himself. 

Matsumoto is something else. Ohno knows it from the very beginning but he’s never even expected to be given something like this. He doesn’t even know what this is. 

His fevered mind startles when he hears Matsumoto whines, trying to take more of Ohno’s length into his mouth. Ohno never has anyone who could put all of him in their mouth, or even anyone who can render him helpless just from licking the head of his cock. And Matsumoto nearly gets all of Ohno’s in when he chokes. Ohno snaps out his pleasure and slows down. He pulls Matsumoto’s hair, leans down to scatter kisses to the sweaty forehead and temple. “Hey. Hey, no need to rush.”

Matsumoto eyes are wild. “All of you. I want all of you.”

Ohno nods, running his hand through Matsumoto’s messy hair, trying to calm him a little bit. It is one hell of an offer but he doesn’t want to push Matsumoto, especially on their first time. “I know. But you need slow down a bit.”

“But you—“

“I like it slow.”

Matsumoto’s eyes shines, his mouth wet, panting with impatience and desire. “Ohno-san, you can do whatever—“

“I know.” Ohno sets some the hair that’s falling on Matsumoto’s forehead aside. Ohno gets it now. He is still mind blown of how much trust Matsumoto is giving him at the moment, but he’s also elated and determined to make this memorable for both of them. “And you can only take it.”

He seems to say the right thing because Matsumoto’s eyes flutter close and he moans, mouth opening wider, tongue out, and ready to offer himself for Ohno to decide.

Ohno pushes his cock in Matsumoto’s mouth again, slowly, hissing as he feels Matsumoto’s tongue on the underside of his cock, slight scrapes of teeth before stilling when Matsumoto manages to hold most of it in. “Let’s try this until you get all of me in, okay.”

Matsumoto blinks, his eyes glazed.

Ohno slowly pulls out, groaning at the tightness because Matsumoto keeps his mouth tight and wet, saliva dripping out his mouth, making everything slippery and wet. And this time, Ohno keeps his rhythm steady, sliding more and more every time he thrust and Matsumoto chokes, whimpering frustratingly as he tries to slide in more of Ohno’s in his mouth.

Ohno withdraws as he feels release nearing, his breath erratic. Matsumoto has been so good and Ohno wants to prolong this. Matsumoto’s eyes are even glazier now. His face is shining with sweat, his breathing irregular. He’s everything, and more than anything. He pleads hoarsely, “Please, Ohno-san.”

And Ohno loses it at that.

He uses Matsumoto’s mouth, pausing at times, just giving himself all the experience, and Matsumoto softly mewls and moans with his mouth full. Ohno looks down to see that Matsumoto has his eyes heavy-lidded, his breathing rapid, and then he pushes more and more. And more.

His own breathing turns heavy and orgasm is nearing. Ohno keeps his cock inside Matsumoto’s mouth, groaning at the hotness of it, and loosens his grip a bit. Matsumoto’s eyes whip up to see him, full with question.

Ohno then pets Matsumoto’s sweaty forehead, looking down with amazement. He has not imagined this—oh, and he has imagined a lot when it comes to Matsumoto—and this is really beyond his wildest and filthiest dream. “I’m going–.”

Matsumoto hums around Ohno’s length and blinks heavily as if to answer, and Ohno sighs happily in response. He stops holding back. His fingers back clutching Matsumoto’s hair tight, this time his fingers resting on the back of Matsumoto’s hair. He shifts forward a little bit in his seat, and his legs are closing on around Matsumoto’s naked torso, and then he begins to move his hips.

Their rhythmic movements begin, Matsumoto letting out a quiet moans from the back of his throat, Ohno groaning his pleasure as he selfishly chases and reaches his orgasm.

*

Ohno’s high keeps him in floating in bliss for short moment, his hand reaching to touch Matsumoto’s face, silently apologizing for what he has taken just a moment ago. 

“Please.”

Ohno opens his eyes and finds Matsumoto leaning into his palm, his breath erratic, his eyes impatient. Wordlessly, Ohno tugs Matsumoto’s and pulls him straight up so Matsumoto can move back to straddle his lap. His spent cock still lies against his stomach, but he ignores the friction with Matsumoto’s heated skin—this time is Matsumoto’s.

He wraps one hand around Matsumoto’s naked waist, pressing the man closer against him, and kisses him deep with adoration. He feels Matsumoto’s hips rolling against his lap, and Ohno belatedly realizes that Matsumoto still has his sweatpants on. When his hand begins to slide down inside Matsumoto’s pants, Matsumoto’s legs spread and settle on each side of Ohno’s thighs, most of his weight still on Ohno’s lap, but his hands now outstretch, both clutching the back of the sofa for purchase. 

He wants to make Matsumoto feels good too. But he doesn’t know what Matsumoto likes so he plays this by the ear. Matsumoto is already writhing impatiently on his lap, and Ohno stops thinking and starts wrapping his fingers around Matsumoto’s wet erection and giving it a firm pull.

Loud moans ring in his ear. Matsumoto is loud, and Ohno loves it.

“This is okay?” Ohno tries to ask but Matsumoto only nods and cries loudly, “Ohno-san. Please.”

Ohno surges to tug Matsumoto’s closer and kiss him heatedly, wanting nothing else but to swallow those delicious needy sounds Matsumoto are making for him. Ohno keeps his hands pumping and breaks their kiss when he needs air, and his eyes meet Matsumoto’s eyes—slightly teary, wild, and full of lust. He gives another firm pull, eliciting more delicious sounds from Matsumoto’s mouth and doesn’t hold back anymore.

“So good. Fuck. So fucking good.”

It doesn’t take long for Matsumoto to bow his back in pleasure, a high pitched long whine out of his mouth, hands clutching tightly on the back of the sofa, as Ohno gives him few last pumps, helping him to reach orgasm.

Ohno keeps his hand around Matsumoto’s waist, peppering his shoulder with short kisses, rubbing soothing touches to help him calm down.

And they stay like that, pressed closed, messy and sweaty, until Matsumoto hoarsely whispers in Ohno’s ears. “Can we stay like this? For now, just like this?”

Ohno wants this as much, so he tightens his hand around Matsumoto, keeping their shared warmth together. They do need to move, or at least throw some clothes on and most probably close the window, but Ohno feels the same and understands. “We can stay like this for as long as you want.”


End file.
